deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire di Magnum VS Spinel
Description AOR Vs Steven Universe! Which of these abandoned little girls will show the other who's boss? Can the Rejuvenator beat the Iron Buzzer? Or will demonkind's human follower eradicate this wayward Gem? Intro Boomstick: Being left to die SUCKS. I would know. Wiz: But these two girls took out their trauma at abandonment to the most terrifying extreme, by trying to hunt and KILL the people who left them! Boomstick: Spinel, the villain of the Steven Universe Movie. Wiz: And Claire di Magnum, a minor villain of AOR and sister to one of its youngest heroes, Marie. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Spinel Wiz: For ages, there have existed an alien life form unknown to but a few humans: the Gems. These beings have lived among us undetected, never trying to outright harm us... Boomstick: Until some psycho Gem with a scythe tried to hunt down her former bestie and poisoned the entire planet! Talk about a vendetta! Wiz: Spinel was initially created to be a playmate and friend to Pink Diamond. However, one day, Pink got her own Gem colony from the other Diamonds, and realizing that she no longer needed or wanted Spinel's company, she decided to leave her behind. Boomstick: Pink tricked the little Gem by telling her to play a game that I would call "Roadkill", where Spinel basically had to sit completely still until Pink told her to stop. Wiz: Six thousand years went by, their passage taking more and more of a toll on poor Spinel's brain, until ultimately... Boomstick: She freakin' SNAPPED! Following the trail a message sent to the entire galaxy broadcast by Pink, who'd reincarnated into her son, Steven- yes, you read that right- the determined little punk found her way to Earth and basically hit the entire planet with chemical warfare! Wiz: How she got the injector she used on the Earth is hotly debated, as she was never meant to fight, much less declare war. But results beat intentions every time, and Spinel made an attack on Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: ...And messed them up. Seriously. It was brutal. I know the Gems hadn't fought for two years, but come on! One Gem against FOUR, and Spinel completely DEMOLISHED them! Wiz: Most of the Gems are capable of reaching supersonic speeds, but none of them could land a single hit on Spinel, largely due to two factors. The first: her elasticity. Boomstick: Y'know how every Gem has some sort of innate power, like Lapis's water control, Steven's healing, Amethyst being an in-the-flesh furry who identifies as- and can turn into- an attack helicopter? Well, Spinel must come straight out of a One Piece and Chameleon Twist crossover, because boy, can she stretch! Wiz: During the Other Friends fight, we got our first glimpse of Spinel's gelatinous combat style and how it plays into her character. She has a battle style similar to characters from 1930's cartoons: extending her limbs to incredible distances and expanding the size of her fists to increase her strength. Which, according to physics, makes no sense, because the mass of her fists stays the same while the size increases, making for less pressure- Boomstick: Don't question Steven Universe, Wizard. Anyways, Spinel's attacks generally rely on her elasticity and strength. She can punch holes in solid concrete, and she completely destroyed the injector she used on the earth in basically TWO PUNCHES. Not even on the injector itself, either! She was punching Steven's shield! Wiz: Lowballing the injector at about one hundred and sixty feet tall and made of solid spinel, which has an 8 on the Mohs hardness scale- not bad for a mineral- this puts the total force of both punches at nearly 370,000 newtons of force- almost 37 tons, causing the entire injector to explode (a force of almost four times as much in and of itself), and neither Spinel nor Steven was injured in the slightest by either blow! Boomstick: You... you're kidding me, right? Not even a scratch? Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:Scythe vs Knife themed fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn